walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Lilly Caul (Comic Series)
Lilly Caul is a character first encountered in Issue 46 of The Walking Dead and is a female resident who took refuge in Woodbury. She, along with her fellow townspeople, rallied against Rick's group and aided The Governor in his assault on the prison. Pre-Apocalypse Marietta, Georgia Little is known about Lilly's life before the outbreak. She worked for the U.S. Air Force at the Robins Air Base in Georgia. Her father, Everett Ray Caul cared deeply for her, and sacrificed himself to protect Lilly. Lilly went to high school, with Megan Lafferty, where she wanted to find a career in fashion. She and Megan shared nearly everything. Post-Apocalypse The Walking Dead: The Road to Woodbury Georgia Field Camp Lilly and Megan Lafferty decided to stick together. After a while they met up with three families, one of them being Chad Bingham's. As time went by they got more and more people to join the group, until there was nearly one hundred survivors, including Josh Lee Hamilton and Scott Moon, Josh and Lilly got caught in a relationship. As the Georgia Field Camp was attacked by zombies, Lilly escaped, leaving Josh to die. Some of the survivors managed to save Josh, seconds before being devoured. Lilly felt ashamed by leaving Josh, even though he tried to forgive her. Later on she was given the job of watching Chan Bingham's daughters during a zombie attack on the camp, during the attack she managed to save all but one child who fell behind, another event she could barely live with. After the second main zombie attack, Chad Bingham confronted Lilly in the woods leading to her suffering a brutal beating for the death of Bingham's daughter. Josh Lee Hamilton however stepped in, and in a blind rage threw Bingham against a tree, instantly killing him. After this a horribly beaten Lilly, Josh, Megan Lafferty and her current boyfriend Scott Moon, and a truck driver/former army medic by the name of Bob Stookey have to leave the camp. On The Road While on the road they made a few stops while trying to avoid walkers and possible hostile strangers. During this time Lilly and Josh grew closer, as Megan and Scott had sex and smoked weed, while Bob was drunk heavily. While searching for supplies in a run down department store, Caesar Martinez and his team from Woodbury confronts them. During the hostlity, Lilly stuck behind Josh, while Martinez and Josh talked peace. By the end, the two teams agreed to go back to Martinez's new growing town Woodbury. Woodbury and the Prison Lilly's group met directly with Brian Blake to talk about joining the town. During this talk, Scott Moon sugested he was like the President, to which Brian Blake suggests at most he'd be Governor, starting his nickname. During this time, Lilly became incresingly aware of the hostile take over only a few weeks before her arrival, and incresingly worried about the town's negative hostitle attitude, and bartering system which was leading the members of her group into danger. Eventually Josh Lee Hamilton is killed in a fight over the bartering system, and at first Lilly is lost without him. Meanwhile Megan Lafferty went into selling sex, and Bob Stooky made friends with the Governor. Eventually after Lafferty's suicide because the life she was forced to live, and a few other events like a fighting arena being set up, Lilly decided to make a coup d'état on the Governor's rule with the aid of Martinez (who became incresingly aware of the type of man Brian was,) Dr Stevens, Alice, and a few of Martinez's men. The plot involved a kidnapping during the arena fights, where the Governor would be loaded into a truck and brought out into the woods where they could execute him. However the Governor catches on at the last second, causing a loud noise and two of the Governor's close men to follow. The Governor's men were also captured, and escaped their bonds in the middle of the drive into the woods. Eventually both groups are led into a Mexican standoff in the back of the van, only broken by a hoard of zombies attacking their vans. Both groups decide they need to work together, and need the Governor alive, much to Lilly's anger. In the end the Governor makes a compromise to end the bartering system, much to a humanitarian applause by Woodbury. After the announcement, the Governor makes Lilly and all of her surviving insurectionists chop up dead bodies (probably as zombie food/bait) as punishment and an act of fair dominance. Reminding them he could have killed them easily. Even accepting Martinez back into his inner circle, while under her breath Lilly cursed the Governor. Lilly is seen first in Issue 46 within a Woodbury crowd, having a surprised reaction either at seeing Michonne coming up behind The Governor, or because of the false news said by The Governor about Rick's group killing Tyreese. It was Lilly who shot and killed both Lori and Judith Grimes. After shooting them, she then blamed The Governor for Judith's death and became extremely distraught. As a result she killed The Governor and kicked him toward a wall of zombies. The Prison then became overrun with zombies, causing the Woodbury survivors to run inside for safety. Lilly's fate The comic does not show her death, but it's revealed that she and the others had run out of ammo. It is currently unknown what becomes of Lilly or any of the other Woodbury residents. Creator Robert Kirkman wrote: "I'm not going to say (the Woodbury survivors) were all killed (when their bullets ran out), but it's very unlikely that we'll ever see them again. The prison is dead to me. I've moved on and so have the characters."Issue 50, page 34, "Letter Hacks"The Road to Woodbury Killed Victims This list shows the victims Lilly has killed: *Lori Grimes *Judith Grimes (Caused) *Brian Blake *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people. Relationships Josh Lee Hamilton He is Lilly's romantic interest. They meet in a camp of survivors and Josh takes care of her. After he gets kicked out, Lilly along with some other people, go with him. They arrive together in Woodbury, Josh and Lilly become very close, even saying that she loved him, but was scared because she didn't want him to think she is using him. After his death, she becomes very depressed and mourns him greatly. But she says he taught her one thing before he died, and that was to never be afraid. Megan Lafferty She went to school with Lilly and they were best friends. After high school they drifted apart, but they were reunited and stayed together. While in Woodbury, Lilly gets tired of seeing her friend exchange sex for food, and breaks up the relationship. Bob Stookey Lilly cares for Bob, Bob saved her life when she was badly beaten by Chad by patching her up. She on many occasions has tucked Bob in from nights of heavy drinking, she always helps looks after him. Caesar Martinez Martinez helps Lilly in their plan to kidnap and kill The Governor, along with his men, Bruce and Gabe. However, their plan goes awry when a zombie horde finds them. Brian Blake After Josh Lee Hamilton 's and Megan 's deaths, Lilly joins forces with Martinez in an attempt to take down The Governor and his reign of terror. However, their efforts backfire and she ends up doing dirty work for the town as punishment. Further down the line, she fight alongside her leader against Rick's group and is responsible for the death of Lori and Judith Grimes. Once she realizes her actions caused the death of a baby, she turns on Brian and shoots him dead, later using his body for protection against zombies. Judith Grimes Though she never knew Judith, she did feel remorse out of causing her death and even cried. She then killed The Governor because of it, blaming it on him. Appearances Novel Series Comic Series Volume 8: Made To Suffer Trivia *Lilly was the only female attacker from Woodbury to be specifically named. *In The Walking Dead Survivors' Guide, Lilly is listed as presumed living. *Lilly has a tattoo of a Chinese character on her lower back. *Lilly will appear in the third Walking Dead novel, which explained what happened to her and the other Woodbury soldiers after the Prison was surrounded and invaded by zombies. *Robert Kirkman confirmed in a "Letter Hacks", that this Lilly is indeed seperate from the Lilly of the Telltale game series. References Caul, Lilly Caul, Lilly Caul, Lilly Caul, Lilly Caul, Lilly Category:The Walking Dead: The Fall of the Governor